Let The Games Begin
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Immunity Challenge: Take The Reigns Each person is going to balance a ball on a disc, which is attached to ropes. At regular intervals, they will each move their hands farther back on the rope making it more difficult to balance. After 25 minutes, a second ball will be added. If at any point a ball drops, that person is out of the challenge. The last person left standing wins immunity. 'Winner: '''Andrew Judge Story Night 21 Oahu returns from Tribal after voting out Violet. Andrew and Christine question Chris, Megan, and Laura what happened at Tribal. Megan explains that they threw a vote on Andrew just in case Violet's idol was real. Worried, Andrew thinks he is gonna be the next to go unless the tribes merge. Day 22 The two tribes meet at Heroes Arena and are surprised to see Jeff Probst is not there. An urn is in the middle of the arena and Ray reads it out loud. The mail announces that the two tribes are merging and Ray pulls out eleven yellow buffs. They return to the Oahu camp where they see a picnic has been set up. When bringing up names, Geoff brings up the name Molokai and it sticks. Meanwhile, Geoff brings up the possibility of a couples alliance to Luke as there are more couples than singles. Luke agrees but thinks that it would be hard to be trusted. Geoff states he was aligned with Hannah before the swap and he might be able to get her on their side. When approached, Hannah states she is open for a couples alliance but lies to Geoff. Later, Andrew tells Luke about what happened at the previous Tribal and how he doesn't trust Chris and Laura. Using this as leverage for a couples alliance, Luke tells Laura, Chris, Hannah, and Jamie. Laura states she had a feeling and agrees to vote out Andrew or Christine first. Luke states Andrew is the bigger threat and would be better to take out first. The other four agree and split up. Ray and Megan talk and are joined by Luke and Geoff. Ray states he wants to go to Exile as an idol may have been planted there and he wants it for their alliance. Luke also informs Ray and Megan of what he is doing, causing the two to laugh. Megan and Ray leave while Luke and Geoff confidently believe they have the majority. Day 23 During a morning walk to the well, Andrew and Luke talk strategy with Luke lying to Andrew with every sentence. Andrew says he is willing to go to the end with Luke and Geoff if they align. As the fill up the canteens, Luke says he doesn't trust Chris and Laura and would love to get them out. Andrew agrees and shakes Luke's hand and the two go back to camp. Luke walks up to Cody and tells him that the plan is to get rid of Christine and Andrew first and then figure out what to do next. However, Cody does not want Andrew and Christine to go, as he believes them staying in the game is better for his game. However, he decides not to tell Andrew and Christine as they will scramble and get him in trouble. Christine attempts to talk to Ray and Jamie about strategy. However, the two seem distant and give vague answers to her questions. Throughout the day, she also notices everyone else (sans Andrew) avoid her in general or not being totally invested in their conversation, worrying her. Day 24 The newly merged tribe meets Jeff for their first individual challenge. Ray gives back the immunity idol as Jeff explains the challenge. As the challenge begins, a strong wind almost knocks down Luke and Laura's ball. All eleven players make it to the 25 minute mark, adding a second ball to their disk. This proves difficult for Geoff, Hannah, Jamie, and Megan as they are the first out. Christine is the fifth out as everyone else continues to go on for an hour. Another strong gust of wind comes and it causes Luke, Laura, Chris and Cody drop out, leaving Andrew and Ray fighting for immunity. Ray soon loses focus and his balls drop, winning Andrew immunity. Everyone returns to camp and congratulates Andrew on his immunity win. Everyone, except Andrew and Christine, gathers to talk about the vote. They all agree to vote for Christine as she is Andrew's closest ally. However, Cody decides to try and turn the vote onto Ray as he doesn't trust him and would be a threat going forward. Cody tells Christine and Andrew about how people want Christine out. When asked what they will do, Cody says to try and get people to vote Ray. Christine approaches Laura, Chris, Hannah, and Jamie separately. She says that she will be voting for Ray and that she wants the others to join her. When asked why would voting Ray better their game, Christine says Ray is playing hard ball and would betray anyone to get to the end and would eventually target the couples as they have a lot of power. Everyone agrees to think about the vote and meet by the well to discuss Christine's proposal. Hannah states she is up for it, as she doesn't trust Ray to stay with them in the long run while Chris worries about working with Christine as they lied to her at the last Tribal. Laura and Jamie are undecided. Meanwhile at the shelter, Ray and Megan talk strategy. Megan notices Christine scrambling, talking to different people. Ray thinks that someone told Christine their plan and are trying to get rid of him. At Tribal, Christine once again makes her plea to stay, saying that Ray is a viable threat to win while she is a loyal person to whatever alliance welcomes her. Ray rebutes this, saying he is also loyal and has never tried to take the couples out while Christine wanted Chris and Laura gone for what they did. Christine calls Ray out on his lie and the two get into a heated argument. Chris, Laura, Hannah, and Jamie make their decision and whisper the vote to each other as Jeff calls the vote. In the end, Laura, Hannah, Chris, and Jamie vote Christine. Knowing that they voted her, Cody joins them and Christine is sent to the jury in a 9-2 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * With no allies, Andrew fights for his life. * A discovery could send a power player out of the game. * One of the craziest Tribals in my Fanons history! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water